User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Heaven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 22:17, September 27, 2010 Why can't you tell Dan or Jeff yourself? I don't have too much power on the wiki. Just ask them on one of the other wikis that they're on. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. --SirLinkalot96 18:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but your chances of being let back on Bully Fanon again are very slim, because sockpuppetry is one of the worst offenses that you could commit on Wikia. You manipulated multiple accounts, and used Shadowking1224 to vote for yourself so you could win contests and used SK whenever you got blocked. And your 'I'm rich and that means I'm better that you' attitude towards other users was unacceptable. You had several chances to better yourself, and you blew every single one of 'em. Like you said on Rule #13 on Bullworth Academy Wiki: "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." --SirLinkalot96 18:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What you said to Dan was unacceptable. And Muslim is NOT a religion of hate and violence. I have friends who are Muslim, and they're great people. You should feel sorry for yourself, not me or Bully's Biggest Fan, who ISN'T a sock of A-Bomb, because you leave messages like that to people. Oh and by the way, Catholics are just as guilty for trying to convince people to join their religion, nothing against Muslims, just a plain fact. And don't bother responding to this message, because I'm done with you. Yours truely, --SirLinkalot96 00:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That still doesn't give you the right to leave hateful messages like that. And I don't give a crap if it's 'Freedom of Speech' Wait, you live in Canada, so that doesn't matter to you. You got blocked. Count your losses and get on with your life. I'm done with you. --SirLinkalot96 00:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Alright, budday. You just continue to write aboot Malcolm Evans and I'll continue to write about Greg Ryder. Let's drop this conversation. It's over. --SirLinkalot96 00:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I do love it when a plan comes together, Kingofawosmeness-1 and Bully Fanon Wiki-0. --Kingofawosmeness777 23:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop quoting Bully. It's annoying. --SirLinkalot96 00:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please try and behave on this wikia, if you got blocked then move on, no one really cares if continue then I will report you.--[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Now you're just being a prejudiced stereotype. If what you are referring to is the 'extremist Muslims' Then you are referring to Militant Islam. The Islam religion is a RELIGION, not a terrorist group. Most Muslims are against terrorism. Like Dan said (which is true btw, because I just looked it up) the leaders of Palestine, Syria, Pakistan, Iran, Egypt, Jordan, and Libya all condemned the 9/11 attacks. Like Protastants or Unitarian (which is a form of the Protastant religion), Muslims accept ANYONE. No matter what race, backround, culture you are. Before you insult Islam, by saying that Muslim never accepts other people amongst the other things you said, you should learn about it first. Stop attacking Dan and the Islam religion, you right wing stereotype. And this isn't an attack on you, btw, I am just stating facts.--SirLinkalot96 18:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Like you said on Rule #6, and I quote, "Don't be purposely rude to people by calling them names, or leaving racist or mean things on their talk page or blog." You should add prejudice on that rule, because that's unacceptable as well. --SirLinkalot96 18:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. --SirLinkalot96 21:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ........Why did you send me this video..? --SirLinkalot96 21:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ...Okay. --SirLinkalot96 23:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I second that Alright. We'll stop messaging you and stop calling you goober. --SirLinkalot96 21:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and for future reference, just don't be so stubborn with your religious views and people won't argue with you. It gets people mad when someone says that their religious views are wrong and that theirs are right. It's like questioning a guy's manhood. --SirLinkalot96 21:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I don't want to get into an argument with you about what User:The Tom can and cannot di but I will say one thing whatever is going on between you and Sirlinkalot96 end of becuse this behavior is having a bad impact on the wiki.--Owen1983 22:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) good to here that Now we can get to the business of editing.--Owen1983 22:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Unless your an admin or b'crat i don't suggest changing the template colours. Tom Talk 22:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, have you created the templates? if not you could just copy and paste the templates from this wiki, or if you have created the templates and you just want to change the colours, all the colour codes can be found here so you just need to replace the current ones with the colour you want, if you need any more help or have any problems with your wiki feel free to ask me :) Tom Talk 23:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. We wouldn't say something like, "He got hit by a bus" cuz that would just be mean. We did the same for Brian and James. Brian went into the army, and James went to Harvard. So, we end OC's on a positive note. --SirLinkalot96 21:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll talk to them about it. --SirLinkalot96 02:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm really busy at the moment but you could ask wikia helpers, i suggest User:JoePlay or User:MarkvA. Tom Talk 10:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can write blogs about anything but i'm not sure fan fiction will be well recieved as most users on this wiki don't really like fan fiction, as long as people don't create fan fiction main pages or refer to this wiki as a fanon wiki i'll be fine with it. Tom Talk 09:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply It is never confirmed. Actually many drivers are made men in the Mafia, take Vincent Gigante for example, he was a made man but also served as Vito Genovese's driver and bodyguard, at that time Genovese wasn't even the boss of the family and Gigante was just a member of his crew, Capo's would often use made men who are in there crew as drivers and bodyguards as they felt they could trust them as they were made, Bosses did the same and would rarely have a person who wasn't a made man as a driver due to them not really trusting associates. Tom Talk 23:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC)